Inevitable
Inevitable is the MP for Apeiron University, the leader of the Boo Party and a former Prime Minister of Ostentia. Democratia ME Party When Inevitable, then known as Aquatic Evil, entered the political arena, the ME Party were in office. He applied to join and was given the job of Home Secretary. At the end of the ME Party's term, the entire party was broken up and its members joined or started other parties. The Boo Party Possibly the most shocking political shift in the wake of the ME Party's disbanding, Aquatic Evil joined political rival Boohistory in the Boo Party. After securing the position of "nearly the boss" he proceeded to pursue the Boo Party's goals. Although the Boo Party failed to win the election, Inevitable assisted Boohistory in the opposition of the Prime Minister, Sheepling, which succeeded in causing a resignation. After this, the Boo Party was elected into government. Aquatic Evil continued to remain as a loyal follower of the Boo Party until Boohistory declared that she would not be standing again, and the Party was disbanded. The Evil Party In the wake of the Boo Party's disbanding, Aquatic Evil created the Evil Party to continue with the goals of its predecessor. Though the party won one election, it was widely regarded as a failure. Mostly due to personal issues, Aquatic Evil was unable to continue running the party and essentially disappeared from the world of politics for some time. However, during this time, the government began to collapse and the opposition called a vote of no confidence. The result forced Aquatic Evil to resign. After that term, the Evil Party was also disbanded. The Return of The Boo Party After the Evil Party's term, Boohistory revealed that she would once again stand for government in the name of the Boo Party. Aquatic Evil returned to the party he had served before. As time went by, Boohistory was once again forced to remove herself from the world of politics. Instead of disbanding the party, however, Aquatic Evil was declared as the Leader. He led the party to several victories, though not all were him standing. During the last days of Ostentia he was forced to leave the country on a political trip to foreign nations and missed the military uprising and the eventual demise of the country he had served for so long. Advance Wars: The Fall of Democratia It is confirmed that Aquatic Evil survived the end of Democratia. It is likely that he became a highly ranked leader of the the Boo Armed Forces. Little more is known at this time. Ostentia When Ostentia was formed Inevitable, who had previously been the deputy, rose to the rank of Acting Supreme Leader of the Boondoxian branch of the Boo Party. Its true leader, Boohistory, was suffering from a grave illness. He immediatly reformed the Boo Party specifically for the new united Ostentian nation and was able to secure the election and become Ostentia's first Prime Minister. When Boohistory later returned she revealed that she would be retiring from the world of politics, he was elevated to the position of Leader of the Boo Party (as the founder, Boohistory was assured the rank of Supreme Leader for as long as she lived). Inevitable ran the Boo Party until recently, when, following the failed Boo Party Leadership election and the Boo Party's subsequent huge losses in Parliament, Boohistory took over leadership. Personal Life Inevitable lives a secluded lifestyle with no known family. He owns a house in Epiphany as well as a Dacha outside Apeiron. His authoritarian views have gained him trust from Boohistory, but have often been the subject of minor controversy with more liberal members of parliament. He is known to be a shareholder in Boo Labs. Category:Members of Parliament